im related to who?
by dancerforever28
Summary: Jenny wins a contest and finds out she's relate to the one, the only ZAC EFRON! what happens from here? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jennifer Haley Foust was just another 14 year old girl in the world. Overall, she loved her life. She had amazing friends, Kelsey to be her best friend. They had known each other practically since birth because their parents had been the best of friends since college. They both danced and had amazing ability at it. The one thing that differed from them was that Jenny could sing. Kelsey had no talent at it whatsoever, but that didn't matter because Jenny didn't know she could sing. Sure she would sing in the shower and such, but she would never think of going on stage and singing a solo or some sort. Not even for a million dollars. Today was just another day in the year. April 26, 2007. Kelsey and Jenny were hanging out, like any other day. Jenny's little sister, Abbey (8) was gone at camp and wouldn't be home for hours. For fun, Kelsey and Jenny ventured into Abbey's room. Walking in the baby pink room, they found the usual. Stuffed animals and posters of whatever stars 8 year olds love. Whatever.

"Hey Jen, what's this?" said a curious Kelsey.

"Those are just those stupid magazines Abbey's obsessed with. Trust me, their oober boring." Responded a not so interested Jenny.

"Okay, whatever."

Jenny went to search for Abbey's diaries in her closet. Jenny always cracked up at what happens in an 8 year olds life. 'Oh my gosh! Today Josh asked me out, but I'm not sure if I should say yes because Olivia told me that yesterday he held hands with Katie. Gosh life is so confusing. What do you think?' That's what would be in an 8 year olds diary. Jenny found it quite entertaining. While Jenny searched through piles of clothes, Kelsey looked at some more magazines. She found some of the stars kind of hott, and well, she was bored, what else should she do?

"You know what I've always wanted to do? I've always wanted to go to California. Don't you think that would be fun?" Jenny was always one for striking up random conversations. This was obviously one of them.

"Oh my gosh! Creepy much? Right when you said that I flipped to this page." Jenny took the magazine from Kelsey's hand. The page was just a normal page in a magazine. But this page caught Jenny's eyes because lining the top of the page read the words "**WIN A FREE TRIP TO CALIFORNIA!!**" Slowly reading the page Jenny was more interested. She found out that included in the prize was not only free air-fare and hotel fees, but you also were able to meet all your favorite stars. Pretty cool, huh?

"Hey Kelsey, I really think we should enter this. How funny would that be if we won?" Jenny was already getting excited.

"Uh Jenny, not to burst your bubble or anything but tons of people enter those contests. It would be like 1 in 234820934832409823098 chance. But hey, give it a try if you want."

Grabbing a pen and filling out the form, Jenny pondered the thoughts of meeting her favorite stars. Who were her favorite stars anyway? She realized then that she didn't really have a _favorite_ star. "Kelsey, who are my favorite stars?"

"I don't know-they're **you're** favorite stars not mine. But personally I love Channing Tatum, Justin Timberlake, pretty much anyone hott. :

"Okay! Works for me…" Jenny wrote down the names of anyone hott that she could think of. After pondering her mind for 15 minutes she had only wrote down two names- Channing Tatum and Justin Timberlake. It occurred to her then that she didn't really want to meet them. They seemed kind of boring to her. "I know who I could put down!! I should put down Abbey's favorite stars, that way if in that chance I win, she would get so jealous. Funny much? I would die just to see her face."

"Perfect!" said a satisfied Kelsey.

They looked around at all her posters on the wall. Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus, Cody Linley, Mitchell Musso, The Cheetah Girls, Zac Efron, etc. The list went on and on.

"Um okay, I'm going to put down Vanessa and Ashley because High School Musical was actually pretty good. And I know Abbey's favorite stars are Emily Osment and Miley Cyrus so she'll definitely get jealous at that. And Zac Efron just because he's hott. Yeah." Jenny finally decided.

"Sounds great to me." Kelsey said. "Oh shoot, Jen your sisters home…Crap! And here my mom comes to pick me up. Make sure to remember to mail that!" Kelsey ran leaving the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She licked the envelope, put the stamp on and walked outside to the mailbox. Jenny kissed the envelope before sliding in the mailbox, then flipped the little flag thingy up and walked back into the house. Walking up to her room, she was still laughing at the thought of her little sister's face.

"What's so funny?" Abbey asked

"Oh nothing, you wouldn't understand." Jenny replied happily.

"Whatever. You're a butt head." Abbey retaliated.

"Thanks, I try." Jenny was not going to let Abbey ruin her moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Dance Class**

"Jen, did you send it in?" Kelsey asked

"Of course…how could I forget?" Jenny replied

Continuing they conversation, two of their friends cut in.

"What did you send in?" Hannah asked curiously

"Yeah, don't let us out of the group!" Erica always hated being left out.

"Oh just this stupid contest thing. We thought it would be hilarious is we won and made my sister jealous." Jenny explained.

"Yeah. You win the trip to California and you get to meet you're favorite stars.' Kelsey added.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Hannah said.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! SHHH!" The girls calmed down. Their teacher, Mrs. Barbara continued. "Today we're going to try something new. I paired each junior level girl with a senior level girl so the senior can critique the junior. Now-the pairs. Kendall, you're with Kelsey. Meredith, you're with Hannah. Emily, you're with Erica. Sarah, you're with Jen." (List goes on and on….).

Jen rolled her eyes when she heard she was with Sarah. Sarah was an amazing dancer and was 20 or so years old. She was normally at college studying dance, but she visited often. Sarah and Jenny had never really had a friendship because of the large age difference, but were often told to pair off in various circumstances because everyone thought the looked really similar. Everyone thought it would be, well, 'cute'. Jenny and Sarah, however, didn't find it that amusing.

"So…Jenny, what d you think you need to work on?" Sarah questioned.

"Uh, well probably all my turns. Pirouettes and Fouettes and such. I hate turns."

"Well okay, I was hoping you would say leaps because I love leaps, but that's okay. I won't really critique much though because I'm not very good at turns myself." Sarah explained.

Jenny's face brightened up. "Well I love leaps, so if you just want to work on those that would be fine with me. I can work on my turns at home."

"Perfectly fine with me!"

The two went off and worked on switch leaps, side leaps all kinds of leaps. The two got along great. Continuing to work on leaps, and talking, Sarah brought up what she had overheard of Kelsey's, Hannah's, Erica's and Jen's conversation.

"So I heard you entered some contest…?"

"Yeah, we were bored, so we though why not."

"Just curious, who did you put down as your favorite stars?" Sarah was genuinely curious.

"Uh, well I put down all my sister's favorite stars to make her jealous, so Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment and Zac Efron." Jenny replied

"That's still pretty fun. Zac Efron's pretty hott too!" Sarah and Jenny both laughed at this comment.

"GIRLS! THIS IS NOT LUNCH TIME AT SCHOOL! JEN, KEEP WORKING AND SARAH KEEP CRITIQUING! NOW. NOW, NOW! Mrs. Barbara shouted. The girls put on their most innocent face and kept working.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the drive home from dance, Jenny's mom seemed anxious.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, nothing honey. When we get home can you get dressed? Were going out to dinner." Her mom answered dully.

"Yeah, okay."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Dinner**

Her mom tried to keep small talk during the whole dinner.

"So, what's new in school?"

Jenny answered first. "Mom, you ask this everyday, nothing!"

"Yeah mom. School is boring, end of story." Abbey agreed.

"Okay, okay. Girls we have something important to tell you." Their dad said. Already the girls were thinking of random possibilities.

"We're not moving are we? We can't move! I have friends here! I have a life." Abbey already started to cry.

"Wait. You're not pregnant are you? I can't handle another sibling!" Jenny was getting worried.

"Girls! Get a hold of yourselves! We're not moving and I'm not pregnant." Mrs., Foust was getting very embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you getting a divorce? You can't! You barely fight! Was it because of me?" Abbey was practically sobbing,

Mrs. Foust went over to comfort Abbey. "Abbey, it's okay. The news actually has nothing to do with you…."

"Then who does it have to do with?" Jenny questioned, already knowing that it was about her.

"Honey…." Her dad started out. "Jenny, you're adopted."

Jenny was furious. "I'M WHAT?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME.!"


	2. an

Hey everyone!

When I posted the first chapter, me being the smart one I am, forgot to put an author's note at the top and bottom and I just really wanted to get this out lol.

First of all, this is my first ever story, and well I don't personally like it but whatever. It's summer and I'm bored! Also, I don't know how often I can update because I get so caught up with things. I'm going to camp and on vacation in a week and I'll be gone for about a month which sucks but yeah. I have the second chapter written and I plan on writing the third tonight if I can.

Anyway, that's about it. I just wanted to get that off. lol.

-Mallory


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, another thing. I'm sorry that Zac Efron really hasn't been in this story yet. But this was pretty important stuff I think so yeah. He'll probably start appearing in Chapter 4. Sorry, but you find out a lot in Chapter 3 too, and it all has to happen before meeting Zac. Oh, last chapter I forgot a disclaimer so yeah sorry about that too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zac Efron, although I wish I did. **

**Chapter 2**

Jenny sat in her room trying to decide how to deal with this new situation. Her medium length curly brown hair fell past her shoulders. She was wearing shorts and a cami. Her make up was smeared from all the crying. How could her parents keep this secret from her? She was adopted for goodness sake! She belongs to a whole other family, a different mother, a different father, different siblings, everything!

(Talking on the phone)

"What am I going to do?!" said a very angry Jenny.

"I don't know, I think you should ask your parents who you're real family is, I mean, why did they put you up for adoption anyway?" Kelsey replied quickly, she was tired and just wanted to go to bed. After all it was like, uh, 3 IN THE MORNING!

Eventually, Kelsey and Jenny finally hung up the phone. Kelsey was very worried about her friend. She had never seen her this way. Jenny was scared to death. What if her real parents just didn't like her? What if they thought she was so ugly that they had to put her up for adoption? What if she was just the product of a one night stand? What if there was something wrong with her and she didn't know about it? What if her parents just flat out hated her? What if, what if, what if? That was all Jenny could think about. She slowly went downstairs. She was still very angry at her parents but she needed to find out this information. She found her parents sitting on the couch reading….

"Mom, Dad? Can we talk?" said Jenny.

"Sure honey, come sit here." Her mom said patting the seat next to her. Jenny sat down nervously.

"Uh, first off, why didn't you tell me before?" She asked curiously.

"Well honey, it's a very complicated story." Said her mother.

"As far as I can see, I have a pretty long time for you to tell me…"

"Okay…" her mom started out. "The family that originally had you already had twins before you… a son and a daughter. They kept the son. The daughter wasn't supposed to life after three days, so they didn't want to be attached. They said that even if she did live, they didn't want to deal with the pain of her dying soon after so they put her up for adoption. Her name is Sarah, but we've never met her before. During pregnancy with you, the mother was very scared because all the doctors said that something would be wrong with you. That there would be a 99 chance of there being something wrong. After birth she immediately put you up for adoption too. After you were born and given to us, the parents decided that they wanted another child no matter what happened. They soon after had another baby boy. They never forgot about you and Sarah, they weren't sure how you would turn out, so they didn't keep in contact. The last time I heard from them, they wanted us to never tell you that you were adopted." Here mom was practically out of breath from this long speech.

"Then why'd you finally tell me?"

Her dad answered this one. "We thought that it was time for you to know, and also we just got a call from your 'real' parents and they wanted to meet you."

Jenny nodded her head in understand, even though she was still confused. "Does Sarah know she's adopted?"

"She should have been told yesterday or today. We set up an appointment for you two to meet on Saturday. Is that okay? We want you two to meet before meeting your parents and new siblings." Her mom explained.

"MOM! THAT'S NOT OKAY! I HAVE A DANCE COMPETITION ON SATURDAY!" Jenny was always very sensitive when it came to her dance.

"Jen, calm down, I'll call her parent and work something out. Just tell me where your dance competition is?"

"Sorry. The competition is in Troy, Michigan, okay? I'm going to go to bed now; I've had a long day." Jenny yawned and made her way up to bed.

(After Jenny left)

"Imagine what will happen when she finds out who her real family is…" Said her father.

"I know! You get to tell her that one." Her mother said with a grin on her face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Next day)

"I talked to Sarah's parents. It turns out she has a competition in Troy on Saturday too at the same hotel, so you guys will meet then, okay?" explained Jenny's mom.

"Yeah, whatever mom." Jenny said hurriedly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next few days went by like a blur. She had extra dance rehearsals for her upcoming dance competition. She got a lot of attention at school and from her friends by sharing her knew news. Her parents constantly tried to comfort her, because they could tell she was becoming more distant now they she knew they weren't her real parents. Abbey constantly annoyed her that her real parents didn't love her and hated her. Jenny just pretended like she didn't care, but inside she wondered if this really was true. She was scared for meeting her new sister, her new brothers, and her new parents whenever that would come. At least she would meet her new sister first.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(Saturday)

The day of Saturday finally came. Jenny and her family woke up at 8 o clock. Jenny slowly got into the shower; it felt good to have the warm water flow over her. It seemed as if the water drowned out all the stress that was around her. Once she was out, she put on her tights and warm up clothes. She walked downstairs and put up her hair. She pulled that gorgeous, curly hair into a ponytail and wrapped it around a couple of times. She took bobby pins and pinned everything in. Then, she took a hairnet and wrapped that around, preventing stray hairs from falling out from her bun. She pinned in a scrunchy, because that was mandatory. Coming downstairs, she had to put on her finishing touches. She covered her face with foundation and applied the rosy red blush. She lined her eyes with black think eyeliner, to make sure her eyes popped out on stage. She then covered her eyes with different shades of blue to pop her eyes even more. Then, she applied a thick layer of black mascara. To finish it all off, she put on a dark shade of red lipstick. This was the process of all recitals and competitions, a process of around 1 and ½ hours. Her family walked to the car, drove to Troy, Michigan. It was only about an hour drive or so. Walking into the hotel (which was where the competition was held); Jenny already started to get butterflies in her stomach.

(5 hours later; intermission; meeting Sarah)

"Jenny! Come on! We're meeting Sarah in the lobby in 5 minutes!"

"Coming mom!"

Jenny and her mom nervously rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked through the hallways. Entering the lobby, they sat down on the couch and were immediately greeted by Sarah (from the dance studio) and her mom.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be meeting my _real_ sister." Jenny was very confused.

Sarah replied just as confused. "You're meeting a sister? I'm meeting a sister! Are we sisters? Everyone did say we did look alike…"

Sarah and Jenny started to jump around in a circle jumping up and down…

"How cool is this?! I've actually known my _real_ sister since, like, forever!" said Jenny.

"I know! To think that both my sister and I coincidentally danced at the same dance studio for however many years is really cool." Replied Sarah.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there it was. Jenny had met only the coolest big sister in the world. Not only was she amazing at dance, but she was perfect. She was very pretty, got great grades, kept in touch with old friends _and_ had a great personality. Jenny was getting, like, major worried. Her parents had already put her up for adoption, and now she was being compared to the best person alive. Great. She loved Sarah, she really did, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated by her. Jenny just felt so wrong standing next to her. But maybe things will improve. Maybe her real family is a bunch of dorks and Sarah and Jenny are sent from heaven to make them cool. Doubt it, but she can dream can't she?

(Sarah and Jenny on phone)

"Hey lil J!" said Sarah. Sarah and Jenny already had nicknames for each other.

"Hey big S!"

"What's up?"

"Well, you know the usual."

"Sounds uh, pretty fun." Sarah did not sound interested.

"Well you know me, just one for striking up the fun!" Joked Jenny.

"Anyway, to get to the point of this phone call, I just wanted to know if you know who our real family is…."

Jenny had no idea. "I have absolutely no clue, but I can ask my parents if you want…"

"Well duh! Why haven't you? I've been wondering who it's been forever!"

Jenny's mood dropped immediately. Wanting to know who her real family is would mean curiosity. Her parents would then jump to conclusions thinking that she wants to meet her real family immediately. This was definitely not the case.

"Okay Sarah. I'll call you back in a flash. Bye!"

"Bye lil J! Ahh! This is so exciting!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom, Dad? I think I finally want to know who my real family is…." Said Jenny.

"Okay honey" her dad started out. "You and Sarah are members of the…..

**A/N: Ahah. Cliffhanger. I'm just that cool that I can make you wait. But I'm assuming you know who it is if you read the summary. Hmm…**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: just thought I'd say hello, because I am well, very bored. But today was a good day lol; I got a new digital camera! Well enough of my rambling….**

**Chapter 3**

Jenny waited there anxiously for her father to tell her what family she really belonged too.

"Okay honey" her dad started out. "You and Sarah are members of the…..we can't tell."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but who are the wecanttells? You seem so enthusiastic about them, and you said you've never even met them." Jenny was truly curious about who her actual family was.

"Honey!" her mother was obviously annoyed. "Your father and I can't tell you. We talked to the family on the phone once again, and their sons aren't ready to meet you yet. They don't even want you to know who they are. I'm so sorry. I promise you will know eventually."

Jenny was dumbstruck. She already decided she didn't want to meet them at all. How could her own family keep her from knowing who they are? They were her family! And Families were supposed to stick together…so much for that.

"You mean they won't tell me?!!" Jenny was in awe.

"Yeah." Her parents just sat there calmly staring at their daughter. Jenny was furious. How was she supposed to tell Sarah that they weren't allowed to know?

Jenny didn't know her self how to act. "I have to call Sarah now. Bye." That was all she could say.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Phone with Sarah and Jenny)

Sarah sat the nervously waiting for the phone to ring. And no, she wasn't waiting for a guy to call. She was waiting for her little sister to call to find out who her _real_ parents were, who her _actual_ twin brother, _and_ another little brother, Oh jeez.

Finally, the sound she had been waiting to here was heard. "RINGGGGGG! RINGGGG!"

"JENNY!"

Jenny jumped when she heard Sarah yell her name. "Yup, it's me. I take it you want to know who our real family is."

"Duh!"

"Here goes….we're not allowed to know. Sorry. Goodbye." Jenny was taking out her anger on everybody. Even her sister and friends.

After hanging up the phone, Sarah sat there staring at her self in a mirror, thinking the same thing Jenny had been thinking. Urgh. Something has got to change. Sarah just had to think of a way to make that change.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

About a block away, Jenny was doing the same thing. She was going to find out who her real family is if that's the last thing she does. But for now, she'll just try and find a way to vent this anger. That was a poor decision on her choice, because she vented all her anger at her friends.

"Hey, Kelsey?" Jenny was once again calling Kelsey to tell her the news.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I found out who my real family is!"

"WHO?!"

"Uh, I don't know. GOTCHA! I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have to go call everyone else! Bye!"

Kelsey was practically crying in her kitchen. She had never received a phone call so mean, especially by her best friend. Kelsey immediately decided she wouldn't be talking to Jenny. Uhoh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"

Jenny sat on a couch watching High School Musical, observing her all the actors at work. Coming up from behind her, her mom said "Why are you watching _High School Musical_?

She quickly turned the TV off and said "No reason. I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, good night sweetie."

Don't ever call me sweetie, honey, or darling again. You led me on. First you tell me I'm adopted, and then tell me you have an older sister, let's meet her! I didn't want too, but did you ask me? I'll answer that for you…NO! Then after meeting my sister, you _almost___tell me who my real family is. But no, they don't want me to know, so you don't tell me. Well…I don't care. Just don't talk to me ever again!" her mom just stared at her. She knew this outburst would have come eventually.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello?" Jenny's mom picked up the phone.

"Hi! Are you Jennifer Foust?"

"No, let me get her…" the woman could hear the faint noise of Jenny's mother calling Jenny.

"Hello?" Jenny said very angrily. She didn't want to be on the phone. Her mom had made her get it to her dismay.

"Jennifer Foust…you've won!" The woman said. Jenny was utterly confused.

"Won what?" Jenny said.

"The _**WIN A FREE TRIP TO HOLLYWOOD **_contest!"

"Wha…WHAT?! I WON!! OH MY GOSH!"

After discussing a few things, the woman from the contest place talked to Jenny's mother. They agreed that they would actually go to Hollywood sometime during summer break. Jenny would first meet Ashley Tisdale, then Vanessa Hudgens, then Zac Efron, then Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment. Jenny was absolutely stunned. She won! Wait until she tells Kelsey. In fact, that's what she's going to do.

(Phone)

"Kelsey! Guess what! I won! We won!" Jenny said enthusiastically.

Kelsey, however, was no so enthusiastic. "Is this just another trick of yours? Coming to lead me on and then drop it in my face?"

"What? Oh, that. I'm sorry. I was just angry. I really am sorry. But I have to go now, I'm finally going to tell Abbey…and watch her face become full of jealousy!"

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun." So much for not talking to her, Kelsey thought. Oh well, I'm still mad at her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Abbey! Come here, I have great news!" Jenny was just waiting for that priceless look. Sure it was a bit cruel, but…oh well.

"What, What? What's the great news?!" Abbey was getting pumped up.

"I get to meet Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment."

"Oh cool, when do we meet them?"

"Not we, me! I get to meet them, not you. Mom and I are flying down to Hollywood during summer break and we get to meet a whole bunch of stars. I'll be living the life, while you're down her doing nothing. Hah!" Now Jenny was just being mean.

She had really hurt Abbey's feelings. "Well….at least I'm not adopted!" Abbey ran off.

At this, Jenny just laughed.

Later on, the contest woman called again and they set a date. July 8 they would fly out, and on July 20 they would come back home. Jenny was super excited. Kelsey still wouldn't return her phone calls, and she didn't feel like calling anybody else. Abbey refused to speak to her because she wasn't going.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(California. Conversation with Zac and parents.)

"Zac, she won the contest. You're going to have to tell her eventually." Zac's parents were fed up with his worrying. His sisters needed to know.

"Yeah, yeah, but Sarah isn't going, so how can I meet one sister and not the other. That just isn't right."

"Stop making excuses! You are going to tell her no matter what."

"Okay, okay fine." Zac reluctantly agreed.

(Phone with Zac, Vanessa and Ashley. It's a three-way.)

"Vanessa, Ashley? You know how we found out that some girl wants to meet us? And how I found out I have two more sisters? Well the girl who wants to meet us is one of my sisters." Zac explained.

Ashley was the first to respond. "Are you serious? That's so cool! You can tell her then!"

Vanessa instantly agreed. "Yeah! Zac, this is amazing!"

"But the thing is, I don't want to tell her. What if she is really weird and ruins my reputation. I know she's my sister but, I can't help thinking she's weird. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to tell her."

"Who's meeting her first?" Vanessa asked.

"I think Ashley is, then Vanessa, then me. Why?" Zac never got anything the first time.

Ashley explained to him. "Because! Vanessa and I meet her first, so we can tell you if she's weird or not. And if she is, we can do, like, MAKE OVER!" Vanessa and Ashley were all ready jumping up and down. They loved to do make over's.

"Okay, fine. If you must. Thanks guys!" Zac said.

**A/N: for the next chapter, I'm just going to skip ahead to the trip and meeting Vanessa, Ashley and Zac okay? Lol. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, but I'm multi tasking at the moment. I'm watching a movie too lol. **

**Chapter 4**

Jenny and her mother sat on the plane, nervously waiting to land. They desperately wanted to get off the plane, they both hate them. The thought of sitting next to strangers and flying in the air, just to have your ears pop was not something they liked. However, the thought of going to California was one that soothed them.

Jenny turned to her mom right after the flight attendant said "Attention ladies and gentlemen, please turn off all electronic devices, as we are about to start descending."

"Mom…."

"Yes?"

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" As Jenny screamed in excitement, here mother plugged her ears.

"Jenny! Please, this is a public place! Shhh!"

"Sorry mom, but this is so exciting!"

Her mom nodded in agreement. She was just as excited as Jenny was, for while Jenny was off meeting stars, she got to lounge by the pool and tan. Maybe even go to a few spas….

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. We have just landed in Los Angeles, California. The local time is 12:06 in the afternoon, and the temperature is 87 degrees. Please exit in an orderly fashion and thank you for flying American Airlines!" The flight attendant looked around at all the excited passengers, especially Jenny.

Jenny and her mom walked out into the crowded airport, to find a big, tall man in a suit holding a sign which said "FOUSTS". They walked over to the man.

"Are you the Fousts?" The man said.

"Yes we are!" Jenny was tremendously excited, and she showed it.

"Right this way." The man led them to a limo and drove them to an amazing hotel with 3 different pools and Jacuzzis. After checking in, they walked to their room and looked in awe. Their room had 3 different bedrooms, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. It was decorated fantastically. Jenny walked around until she entered her room.

"Mom, did you arrange for this?"

"Honey, I didn't arrange for anything, why?" Jenny's mom was still looking around in the living room. She walked into Jenny's room and put on a very confused look.

"Jenny, why are there at least 15 different outfits laying on your bed, all in your size?'

"I don't know mom, that's what I was asking you!" right as Jenny said that, and unexpected visitor appeared.

"You shouldn't be asking your mom that, you should be asking _me_ that." Ashley Tisdale walked around to Jenny and her mom. "I'm Ashley Tisdale, but I'm assuming you knew that already. I hope you like your hotel!"

"OH MY GOSH! MOM, IT'S ASHLEY TISDALE." Ashley laughed at Jenny's comment.

"I know honey, but that doesn't answer my question. Why are there clothes on her bed?" Asked her mom.

"Well, as a welcoming present, I asked Jenny's father for her sizes, and bough her some outfits." Explained Ashley.

"No wonder he asked for your sizes…" Her mom answered back. Soon, she realized something. "Oh no, we can't accept this…this must have cost thousands of dollars!"

"My pleasure, I only barely spent anything. The contest game me money for half of it, and Zac and Vanessa helped pay for the rest.

"Mom, we can definitely accept this!"

"Okay, fine." Her mom wasn't satisfied, but since this was her daughter's vacation, she thought she could be a little bit more nice.

Jenny's mom went down to the pool to tan for a bit, while Ashley and Jenny hung out. Jenny modeled all her new clothes for Ashley, and Ashley was pleasantly pleased. Then, after putting on one of her new outfits to wear for the day, they went out to eat. They ended up going a cute little family restaurant which was really good, but attracted many families. This was bad because many little kids went there. While eating, it was a constant "It's Ashley Tisdale!!", "Can I have an autograph?" etc. Overall, they had a lot of fun. Ashley almost slipped some hints about Zac being Jenny's sister, but luckily caught herself. After eating, they went back to Jenny's suite and watched some movies. They were watching "High School Musical", while Ashley spilled some secrets about what went on off scenes. She accidentally spilled that Zac had received information that he actually had two other sisters; other that his brother, but Jenny just thought it was a coincidence. Jenny and Ashley hit it off immediately, and were becoming fast friends. During one of their conversations, Ashley got a phone call.

"Sorry Jen, but I have to take this. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Ash!"

(Phone with Ashley and Vanessa

"Hey V! What's up?" Vanessa sounded excited…maybe she was just on a date with Zac…?

"Hey Ash, so how's…uh…Jenny is it?

"Jenny is absolutely amazing; you're going to have so much fun tomorrow. So why do you sound so excited?"

"Shhh, hah, I just saw Zac, and we had a great time." Ashley laughed.

"Uh, sorry Vanessa, but when do you not see him?"

"Ashley! I barely see him anymore, only like, once a week." Vanessa sounded sad.

"Oh, you poor baby, you only see Zaccy once a week? I'm so sorry!" Ashley and Vanessa laughed.

"Stop, I never call him…Zaccy…" Vanessa said.

"Okay, whatever you say. But anyway, I have to go. Jenny and I are watching High School Musical. She's so funny. She knows my lines better than I did."

"Okay, bye Ash! I'm now excited for tomorrow."

"Good, you should be! Bye!" The two hung up.

The rest of the day, Ashley and Vanessa just hung up and talked about the most random things. They talked about their favorite food, singer, color, and all the usual. They also talked about the importance of potatoes…there was a big range of what they talked about. At 10:00 pm, Ashley finally had to go. They exchanged telephone numbers and said their goodbyes. They promised each other that they would see each other another time this trip and that they would keep in touch. This was one of the few fans that Ashley had a connection with.

(The next day)

Before Jenny got up, her mom went off to the spa.

"Hmm, I guess I'm by myself for now." Soon, the telephone rang. It was one of the contest people.

"Jenny? W e just wanted to inform you to come down to the limo in one hour." The guy hung up.

Jenny was freaking out. She had one hour to shower and get ready. Then she would be meeting Vanessa…but where? She would find out eventually…

Jenny pulled the ponytail out from her hair and let the golden locks go. She pulled off her shorts and tank and walked into the shower. The warm water felt great on her skin. She walked out of the shower and pulled on white shorts from Abercrombie and Fitch, and a cute top from Hollister. Overall, the look was cute but casual. She blow dried her hair and straightened it. She parted it on the side. For her make up, she put on foundation all over her face and put on a light pink eye shadow. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner, but it wasn't too thick. To top it off, she put on a couple coats of mascara. She loved getting ready for the day. Once she was done, she walked down to the limo and got in.

"Hi Huey!" Huey was the limo driver.

"Hello, Jenny. How's your day been?"

"Well, it's only 11:00 in the morning, so pretty boring. But I think's it's going to get a lot better."

"That's good. To let you know, I'm dropping you and Vanessa off at an amusement park. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Wait, me _and_ Vanessa?"

"And Vanessa!" Vanessa shouted imitation Jenny.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Jenny questioned.

Vanessa laughed. "I was hiding under the back seats. How's life?"

"How's life? Interesting conversation starter…"

"Eh, I liked it. So, I hope you like roller coasters, because I sure do!"

Jenny and Vanessa laughed. Jenny responded. "Well of course I do! Are you kidding me? Who doesn't like twisting and turning and going up side down at 70 miles per hour?"

Jenny and Vanessa spent the rest of the day having conversations like those, stupid and pointless, but at the same time, so much fun. Vanessa had an amazing day. She and Jenny rode so many roller coasters, so many they thought they could throw up. They took tons of pictures and had so much fun. Once Vanessa had to leave, she got a phone call.

(Phone with Vanessa and Zac)

"Hey Vanessa. How was your day?" Zac asked in a caring tone.

"Hey! It was actually tons and tons of fun. You have a GREAT sister. She is seriously so cool. You definitely tell her."

"That's great! I'm still not so sure though, what if she doesn't like me?" Vanessa laughed at Zac's insecurity.

"What happened of that big ego you had?" Zac laughed.

"It has temporarily left me. Darn, just when I needed it. Are you sure she's cool?"

"Zac, I'm sure. Don't you trust me?" Vanessa tried to sound sincerely hurt, but it wasn't working.

"Ha-ha Vanessa. Trying to make me feel bad for you. Not going to work."

Vanessa started to fake cry. "Geez Zac. Way to make your girlfriend feel great about her self."

Zac fell for it. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Vanessa. I love you! I really am sorry. I trust you fully, it's just I still don't know. I'm sorry!"

"Gotcha! I love you too Zac. And I promise, Jenny is great. You'll have a great time."

"Okay, thanks. I love you!"

"Love you too."

Zac sighed after hanging up the phone.

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't fit meeting Zac into this chapter. Oh, and if I didn't tell you, Zac and Vanessa are going out. **

**Another thing, tomorrow I'm going to camp for like two weeks or something, and then I'm going on vacation for another week. I won't be back until July 21 or something like that. Hopefully I'll write a whole bunch of new chapters in my notebook or something while I'm bored, I will be in the car for, like ever. So yeah. Just to let you all know. **


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile. Really sorry for not updating. So who loved High School Musical 2? I know I did! I thought the whole lanterns floating up during the troyella kiss was corny, but cute nonetheless. So yeah.

Chapter 5

Jenny sat in her bed replaying her past couple of days. She realized how lucky she was. Yes, she did find out she was adopted, but she also won the most amazing contest. She was in deep thought when her mom knocked on her door.

"What mom?" Jenny said tiredly.

"Can I come in?" Jenny mumbled a reply and her mom opened the door and sat on her bed.

"What is it?"

"Well," her mom started out, "there's something I think you need to know."

Jenny sat up in her bed. "Okay…"

Her mom stared directly in her shining eyes. "You are going to meet your brother tomorrow."

Jenny stared at her mom in shock. There was a comfortable silence for about 15 minutes. Her mom was pondering if what she done was right. Zac was supposed to tell her when he thought was right. But Jenny's mom thought it would sound more official if it came from her. Jenny was still thinking. _I'm meeting Zac tomorrow, so when could I possibly meet my _brother

"Mom? I thought I was meeting Zac tomorrow."

"You are honey, that's the point. Zac is your biological brother."

"Zac Efron. The one who's in High School Musical? The one that is freaking famous?! AHHH! I HAVE A FAMOUS BROTHER!"

"Jennifer Haley! We have talked about this. No screaming in public places. People are trying to sleep!

Jenny slowly lifted up her eyelids and moved them to the clock beside her bed. It read 10:30. She yawned. 10:30…she was supposed to meet Zac in the lobby at 10:00! She frantically tore off the covers and wandered into the living room of their hotel suite.

"Mom…?" she asked. She hoped her mom was downstairs in the lobby explaining this all to Zac. But wait, why didn't she wake Jenny up? That's what Jenny was wondering.

She looked around her kitchen until she found a face that wasn't familiar, yet was at the same time. It was recognizable, but she knew that she had never seen this person.

"Now you better not start calling me that, because first off I am **not** a woman…" The man smiled.

"Whoa! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Jenny started freaking out. There was a freaky man in her room telling her that he wasn't a woman. Great. What was she going to do now?

"Uh, Jenny. I'm your brother. Zac. Remember? Your mom did tell you right?" Now Zac was freaking out. What if she didn't know? What was he going to do then? Just straight up drop the bomb…_Hi Jenny. I'm your brother. Zac Efron. Yes, the one and only Zac Efron._ Yeah right.

"Ha-ha that would explain some things. I was gonna say, you sure do look a lot like Zac Efron." Zac and Jenny both laughed. "You kind of look like Troy from High School Musical too." Jenny said sarcastically.

Zac knew immediately that he was going to love this girl. Not only did she have a sense of humor, but she was cute too. He now knew what Vanessa and Ashley were talking. He suddenly realized that Jenny was staring at him funny. He must have been staring off into space again.

"Uh Zac, I think I'm going to go change into decent clothes and take a shower…just make yourself at home. Which I don't think will be a problem since it seems like you already have" Jenny laughed. Zac realized that he was eating all of Jenny's food and his feet were resting on the coffee table and the TV was home. But Jenny was okay with that. She likes someone that is already comfortable with someone that you've never met.

45 minutes later

Jenny was proud of herself. She had managed to take a shower and blow-dry her hair so it was perfectly straight. Her make up was light and natural. Her outfit was pretty cute too. A pair of white flats to match a white mini skirt. She wore a simple green polo and cami underneath. Simple yet cute.

She slowly opened her bedroom door. She looked down at the floor before reaching Zac. She was nervous of what he would think of her.

She slowly looked at Zac to catch his attention. "Zac, I'm ready."

His head turned around and he looked at the girl that he had assumed would look so young. The girl that he saw 45 minutes ago. This girl looked so mature. It's amazing what real clothes can do instead of just pajamas. She seemed so confident, but definitely not conceited. "Okay, let's go!" He replied.

They were walking to the limo when Zac realized he had nothing planned for the day. Jenny's mother had arranged for Jenny to sleep in late so Zac would have time to prepare him self and meet her mom early. But Jenny had slept in too late so when Zac knocked on the door there was no answer. He just let himself in and assumed that Jenny was coming. But he heard soft breathing thought the bedroom door he realized she was sleeping. "Oh well" he thought.

"Hello Mr. Efron, where would you like me to take you and your friend?" The driver asked.

He looked at Jenny and gave her a questioning look. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, what's fun to do around here?" Zac just laughed. They were in LA. They had to find something to do.

Finally answering the driver, Zac replied "How about you drop us off at the mall, the one with the movie theatre in it?"

When they were dropped off Zac commented on her outfit. "Wow Jenny, you really know fashion. Did you pick out that outfit?

"Actually no, I found a whole closet full of clothes when I got here. They just _happened_ to be in my size so I wore them."

"Interesting. You wouldn't happen to know who Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale are, do you?

"No. Never heard of them." Jenny joked. But Zac didn't really pick up on that.

"Okay, you know the girl who played Gabriella in High School Musical..."

"ZAC! I was kidding."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Yeah right."

"Well anyway. I had Vanessa and Ashley pick out some clothes for you. Do you like them?"

"Of course! They're adorable!

Zac was relieved. Just when he thought everything was good and calm, he heard Jenny scream his name a bunch of times.

"Jenny, would you please stop screaming my name? I'm right here."

"Zac I'm not screaming your name."

"Jenny please, stop." Zac looked around and found a mob of 13 year old girls around him. "Oh, sorry Jenny. I didn't realize."

When Zac turned around he didn't see Jenny. "JENNY!? JENNY?! WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

Ten minutes later he had signed all the posters that the girls had of him and was free to look for Jenny. He finally found her at the door. She was on her cell phone.

**Jenny's conversation that Zac overheard.**

Hey mom…he was mobbed…yeah…it was fun, I guess…I think he left without me…can you come pick me up? Okay…thanks….bye.

Zac just stood there for a moment. He was confused. Did she think he was mad at her? Because he definitely wasn't. She just wasn't used to the fame and stuff. Should he go up to her? Or just give her space? During the time he was debating with himself her mother had driven up and gotten Jenny. He was left alone. He might as well go home too. He called his driver to pick up as well.

**In the car with her mom.**

"Thanks mom." Jenny said.

"No problem, if was probably good that you come home anyway. I have some news for you" her mom replied.

"Oh cool!"

"Honey, don't get excited. It's not good." Jenny got a worried expression on her face. She paused and looked at her mom.

"Honey, your grandmother just died." Jenny's face was grief stricken.

"Wh...Wha...What?" Jenny stuttered.

"She had a heart attack and along with the leukemia it just overtook her. I'm so sorry."

The rest of the car ride was silent. They finally rolled up to the hotel and walked into her suite. Right as they walked in Jenny went to her bed and shut the door and the phone rang. Her mom answered. Ten minutes later her mom opened her door and told her that she would be gone for about 3 hours. She was to help with funeral arrangements and all that other stuff. Jenny just silently nodded. The day started off good. Then the mall incident. Which wasn't that bad, but wasn't exactly cheerful. She curled up into a ball and watched TV. High school Musical just happened to be on. She decided to watch her brother in action when the doorbell rang.

"Come in." she answered.

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, I'm sorry. And I'm ****extremely**** sorry that I wasn't able to update. I had camp for two weeks then vacation for a week and I wasn't able to write anything. Then the next week I had dance rehearsals for like 24/7 because the next week I was in Chicago for a dance competition/convention. Then I was off for two days which I slept like the whole time. Then I went to another dance camp. And yeah. I'm REALLLLLLLY sorry! Btw, I didn't really like this chapter but I'm still extremely tired and stuff. SORRY AGAIN! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Howdy peeps! Here's another chapter! )**

**(IMPORTANT! Sorry for this, but at the end of the last chapter someone rang the doorbell and Jenny said "Come in". That wasn't supposed to be part of the story. Just pretend it ended at her watching High School Musical. Sorry for that.)**

Chapter 6

Jenny clicked off the TV. Sure, she loved High School Musical, but she was sick of watching movies where everything was perfect. She just about kicked the TV upon hearing "We're all in this Together" because she realized that in the end, we aren't. People leave suddenly leaving those who love them mourning. She got off her bed and walked over to the guitar that she brought along. She started singing.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

A single tear fell down her cheek. Her grandma always went to all of her dance recitals, choir performances, everything. Jenny always felt so close to her grandmother. She looked just like her when she was 14. Her grandmother understood everything. She could actually talk to her about school, boys, and friends and wouldn't be judged. Her mom used to get jealous. As Jenny kept singing, a man stood on the other side of the door. Zac listened carefully as he knew what she was feeling.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

About 3 years ago Zac lost his grandfather, whom he cared for very much. The shared a lot of the same interests. When he died, it hit Zac extremely hard. He tried to act tough on the outside, but once he was alone he practically broke down. He never shed a tear however because he thought that would make him look weak. His grandfather was always so strong. Knowing how Jenny felt, he slowly opened the door, but didn't move. She didn't realize he was there.

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

When she was done she put her guitar down on the floor. She put her iPod on shuffle and let music play. She held her knees up to her chest with her head down. Suddenly, she felt extra weight on the bed.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry." Jenny turned her head to look at him.

"Just go away. I don't want to talk, okay?" He stood up from the bed and slowly started walking away.

"Well, I'm here if you need me." He said.

Suddenly he heard running footsteps toward him. Two arms wrapped around him hugging his torso. Even though she had been hugging him for a total of 2 seconds, his shirt was already wet. She was crying. Hard. Zac broke away from the hug.

"Jenny?" He questioned, wanting to know if she was okay. She just tightened her grip and continued hugging him. She needed to feel protected, and at the moment, he was there to protect her. He slowly put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

'Don't worry Jenny; we can get through this together." Ironically, the moment he said that, "We're All in This Together" started to play.

She looked up at him. "Thank you" she said simply. And that was all he needed. He knew for a fact that what happened earlier at the mall didn't matter and it didn't matter that they only knew each other for a short period of time.

Jenny woke up from a terrifying night mare and looked around the room, remembering that the terrible night mare actually happened. She got up and looked at her self in the mirror. She was in short shorts and a tank, and her mascara and eyeliner were running. Her face was as red as a tomato. She looked miserable. She walked to her mom's room and when she wasn't there, she realized that her mom was off doing stuff for the funeral. She sat on the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest as she sighed slowly. There was noise coming from the kitchen. Jenny slowly got off the bed and out to the kitchen area of the hotel to find Zac and Sarah laughing and making pancakes. Sarah? What was Sarah doing there? Oh yeah, Sarah was related to them too.

"Morning sleepy head!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Oh hey Jen." Said Zac concentrating on mixing the batter for the pancakes. "Want some pancakes?"

Jenny looked at both and wondered how they could be so happy. "Uh, maybe later. I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, we'll be out here if you need us!" replied Sarah.

Jenny walked toward the bathroom and shut the door. She heard more laughing. _They must be really having a great time. I'll just stay out of it, I'm sure they don't want me ruining the mood._After finishing her shower she put on some clothes. Because she figured she wasn't going anywhere and would be seeing anybody but Zac and Sarah she put on some pajama pants and a large hoodie, topped off with big bear slippers. She threw her hair in a high ponytail and didn't bother putting on make up. She walked out of her bedroom and out to the kitchen to find another boy in the room, eating pancakes.

"Are there any more pancakes?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Ask Zac." The boy replied. The boy seemed to be about 11.

Jenny walked over to Zac and asked if there were any more pancakes.

"DYLAN!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT EAT ANY OF THOSE PANCAKES! Sorry, that's my idiotic brother, well, our idiotic brother actually. Oh shoot! That was supposed to be a surprise." Zac said answering her question.

Zac directed his voice toward Dylan. "Dylan, come meet your other sister."

"Yeah okay, I'm coming."

They exchanged quick hellos and Dylan went back to the living room to watch more TV.

"So, are there anymore pancakes?" Jenny asked again, hoping she would get her answer.

"Ugh, no. Let me go make some more. Do you want chocolate chips in them like everyone else?" Zac asked. He looked over to Jenny who had tears forming. Just as he was about to say something, Sarah walked in the room.

"Jeez, what's up with you? Did someone die or something?" Sarah asked. She wasn't normally rude or mean, but Jenny was seriously ruining her mood and it _had_ to stop.

"Ugh! Go away!" Jenny screamed and ran into her room. Did everyone have to keep reminding her? Eventually she heard a knock on her door. She didn't move. The handle turned and the door opened.

"Jenny? I'm sorry for what Sarah said. She was just so happy and you were so sad." Zac tried to explain.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too. You go be happy with Sarah." Jenny snapped back.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know that. Why are you crying?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about you."

"Uh, sorry to break this loving and corny moment, but are there anymore chocolate chip pancakes?" Dylan asked. He was standing in her door frame looking upon them. He had no feelings whatsoever.

"Dylan! Go away!" Zac shooed him off. Jenny started to cry harder.

"Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes. My grandma always made them for me. They were amazing." Zac hugged her. Family was always there for each other.

**A/N: Hey guys. I love chocolate chip pancakes so I decided to throw them in there. Sorry if some doesn't make sense lol. Well anyway, that was another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Kind of touchy, feely, but it fit. I get extremely sad when friends & family die, but I still try to act tough lol. **


End file.
